Ipod Shuffle Crellie
by Phillygurl616
Summary: 5 random songs on my ipod.


**Happy endings- All-American Rejects**

Ellie and Craig stood apart from each other staring into each other's eyes.

"El, what I said… I meant it." Craig stated taking a step forward but Ellie took a step back.

"Craig just don't ok?" Ellie replied tears blurring her vision. He took another step forward but she once again stepped back.

"You need help Craig. And I can't…not this way." She sobbed.

"_Ladies and gentlemen flight 16b is boarding now." _

"That's me." Craig said picking up his bag. He started to walk away but after taking a step he turned around and said "El, before I go, I just wanted to say that I REALLY do love you." Stepping towards her a final time he placed a kiss on her cheek before walking away.

Ellie wiped the tears that were streaming down her face away and thought _'Is this supposed to be my happy ending? Because I would really like a return.'_

**Blitzkrieg Bop- The Ramones**

"Craig." Ellie moaned as he explored he neck with his lips, tongue and teeth.

"Craig." She said a little louder but he only took it as a sign of encouragement and continued to ravish her neck.

"Craig," she said again pushing his away a little bit. "Anybody could come by."

"Come on El, nobody comes down this street." He replied going back to his previous actions.

"Are you sure?" She asked, letting out a moan when he hit a certain spot.

"mmhmm." They continued this until there was a tapping at the widow. They sat up straight but could see who it was through the fogged windows. Craig rolled down one saying with a shaking voice

"Hey officer, nice night isn't it?"

**Something- The Beatles**

I saw her enter the bar immediately, her fiery red hair not hard to miss, and watched as she did the one thing that drove me crazy…Move. The way her hips sway perfectly when she walks, or the way her hair blows in the wind, attracts me more than anything else in the world. She made her way to the stage where I was performing and a smile graced those perfect lips. And I knew I had to tell her… tell her I wanted her forever, and I never wanted to lose her.

**Will I- RENT Album**

I knew my act was blown as soon as she saw the baggie on my radio.

"Craig, what is this?" Ellie asked. I closed my eyes hoping to wake up from this nightmare I was in.

"Craig, do you do coke?!" She yelled. This was it, the moment where she left. Where she was going to decide to leave me because I wasn't the type of friend she wanted. I panicked so I said the first thing that came to mind

"It's Manny's. She does coke." And I felt as if every drop of dignity drained from my body. But I had to keep Ellie in my life. If this was the only way to make sure that happens so be it.

**Girl of My Dreams- Jonas Brothers**

The snow outside fell gracefully making the ground into a beautiful white sea. The two best friends sat around a small tree laughing and joking around. As Ellie opened up her present, from her best friend and the man she loved, Craig took time to study her. She was perfect in every way possible. She was the girl who sneaked into his dreams. Her face is the thing he falls asleep to every night and it's what he craved to see when he woke up.

"Craig, it's beautiful." Ellie said breaking his trance and clasping on the gold locket he got her. He smiled happy she liked the present.

"Ok, your turn." Ellie stated handing over an envelope. Inside was not only a funny card but also two tickets to a concert for his favorite band.

"El, you didn't have to get me these." He said staring into her eyes. In fact she didn't have to get him anything. He would have perfectly happy if he could just kiss her.

"Yeah I know. But you really wanted these." She replied.

'_Now's your Craig, don't ruin it.' _He said to himself.

"You know what I really want?" He asked leaning in. Shock crossed her face but before she had time to respond his lips were lightly pressed hers. She kissed back and after a few moments he pulled away saying,

"The only thing I wanted for Christmas was you. The girl of my dreams." And with that he leaned back in and kissed her again.


End file.
